Moving On
by Ashlyn229
Summary: Kay is finally trying to get over Miguel, with a little help from her friends
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Passions story. I just want to say that I don't really like Charity. That's all. Please review it!  
  
~Ash  
  
  
It was a normal Friday morning in Harmony as Kay Bennett woke up to her ringing alarm clock.   
Her slender arm reached out and turned it off and she rolled over to go back to sleep. Suddenly,   
she sat straight up in her bed with a huge smile on her face. Today was her birthday! She was   
finally seventeen. She threw the covers back and raced to the bathroom, determined to look her   
best for school that morning.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kay was in her bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a towel as she   
decided what to wear. She wanted an outfit that was more sophisticated than her usual jeans and   
sweaters. She settled on a gray, fitted, three quarter-length blouse that shimmered with a   
rainbow of iridescent colors with every move she made, and a pair of slim black pants that showed   
off her nice figure. She finished the look with low black pumps and a black and red choker necklace.   
She blow-dried her hair and pulled it back into a low twist at the nape of her neck that had a   
black enameled clip holding it in place. Her hair was parted in a cool zigzag pattern along her head.   
She kept her makeup simple, but made sure to draw attention to her lovely brown eyes.   
  
When she went downstairs half an hour later, her father greeted her with a teasing wolf-whistle.  
"Kay, you look beautiful today!" Sam Bennett told her as he engulfed her in a huge bear hug.   
"Happy birthday honey."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Kay replied with a smile.   
  
"Happy birthday, Kay," Grace, Kay's mother, said as she placed a kiss on Kay's cheek. "You look lovely."  
  
"Thanks Mom," Kay responded.   
  
"Happy birthday, Kay," Jessica, Kay's sister, said sincerely. Although she didn't always get along   
with her older sister, Jessica was genuinely glad for Kay.  
  
Kay smiled tolerantly. "Thank you, Jessica." She noticed that someone was missing from the breakfast   
table. "Where's Charity?" she asked, not really caring, but just wanting to make small talk. "Is she   
still sleeping?"  
  
Grace shook her head as she set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Kay. "Miguel came by half   
an hour ago to walk Charity to school."  
  
Kay's smile faltered a tiny bit as she heard this. Miguel didn't even hang around to wish her a happy   
birthday. "I guess I'll see him at school then," she said, forcing the sad thought out of her head.   
Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the front door.   
  
"I'll get it!" Jessica volunteered, rising from her seat. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal   
Simone Russell, Kay's best friend, besides Miguel, that is. "Hi Simone! Come on in."  
  
"Thanks Jessica," Simone replied pleasantly. "How is the birthday girl doing?"  
  
"See for yourself," Jessica offered. "Kay! Simone's here!"  
  
Kay came out of the kitchen and grinned when she saw the pretty African-American girl. "Hi!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Happy birthday!" Simone squealed, rushing over to give Kay a hug. "How does it feel to be seventeen?"   
  
"Even better than being sixteen," Kay replied, returning the hug. "I'm almost ready. Just give me two   
minutes!" She hurried upstairs to get her school bag and jacket, and after saying goodbye to everyone,   
she and Simone walked to school.  
  
"I didn't see Charity," Simone commented. "Did she leave already?"  
  
"Miguel and Charity walked to school together," Kay informed her. "But it doesn't matter, because Miguel   
is going to give me a wonderful birthday present, just like he does every year."  
  
Simone smiled at Kay's current attitude. It seemed like nothing could bring her down. "Are your parents   
throwing you a surprise party this year?"  
  
Kay smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I heard them talk about it when I went to the bathroom in the middle of   
the night. They're taking me to the Seascape for dinner, and then when I get home, that's when the party   
starts."  
  
Simone giggled. "I can't believe that you manage to find out every year."  
  
Kay giggled too. "It makes them happy. Who am I to disappoint them?"  
  
As the two girls reached the school, Simone noticed more guys than usual looking in their direction.   
Simone nudged Kay lightly in the side. "I think your new look is pretty popular."  
  
Kay grinned, enjoying the extra attention that she was getting. Her smile became positively radiant when   
she caught sight of Miguel standing near her locker. The handsome, dark-haired boy was laughing about   
something with Reese Durkee, one of his friends. "Hi Miguel!" she chirped happily.  
  
Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald smiled at Kay. "Hey, how's it going?" he inquired.   
  
"Hi Kay," Reese greeted her.  
  
"Hi Reese," Kay responded with as much enthusiasm she could muster under the circumstances.   
  
Miguel looked at Kay's outfit. "What's with all of the dark clothes?" he asked laughing. "You look like   
you're going to a funeral or something."  
  
Kay's heart plummeted. He forgot. She laughed weakly. "Yeah, or something," she mumbled. She opened her   
locker and hung her jacket up inside. "Excuse me, I want to get a cookie from the cafeteria before class."   
With that, she hurried away before anyone could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Simone looked at Miguel in shock. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten Kay's birthday. With a   
look of slight annoyance, she left to go to her locker.   
  
"What's wrong with them?" Miguel asked confused.  
  
Just then, Charity Standish joined then. "What's wrong with who?" she asked curiously.  
  
Reese didn't answer Charity as he regarded his best friend with astonishment. "You really don't know?"   
he asked skeptically as he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Miguel shrugged. "Not a clue," he replied.  
  
Reese shook his head. "I have to talk to my homeroom teacher before the bell. See you around Miguel,   
Charity."  
  
"Bye," Charity said.  
  
"Bye," Miguel echoed. He put an arm around Charity's shoulders. "Can I walk you to your class?"  
  
Charity smiled shyly. "I'd like that."  
  
The two of them disappeared around the corner.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Kay was sitting on the bleachers by the baseball field with tears spilling down  
her cheeks. He forgot my birthday, she thought. She wiped her nose and sniffled.   
  
"Here you go," someone said kindly.   
  
She felt a piece of cloth pushed into her hand. Kay looked at it and saw that it was a white   
linen handkerchief. She unfolded it and saw the initials RD embroidered in one corner. Kay   
looked up and saw Reese standing there beside her with a sympathetic expression on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kay demanded, swiping furiously at her tears.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Reese explained.   
  
"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Kay retorted.   
  
"Because Miguel forgot your birthday?" Reese suggested. "I'm really sorry, he's kind of dense   
sometimes."  
  
Kay laughed humorlessly. "I'd have to agree with you on that." She wiped her eyes with Reese's   
handkerchief. "Oh no!" she cried suddenly. Her makeup had left dark streaks on the white cloth.   
"I'm so sorry, Reese!"  
  
Reese smiled. "It's okay, you can keep it. I have a lot more at home. My grandmother sends me a   
box of them every Christmas. Think of it as a birthday present."  
  
Kay found herself smiling back. "Thank you," she said softly.   
  
All of a sudden, the bell rang, letting the two teens know that they were late for class. "Oh my   
gosh!" Kay exclaimed. "We're late!" She jumped off the bleachers and caught Reese's wrist,   
dragging him behind her as she ran towards the school.   
  
The two of them were five minutes late for class, earning them both an hour of detention after   
school on Monday, since it was Kay's birthday today and the weekend.  
  
Later, at lunch, Kay opted not to sit near Miguel. She and Simone just walked past his table to   
sit as far away as possible.  
  
"What's the matter with Kay?" Charity asked, concerned. "She always sits with us."  
  
Miguel craned his neck to see Kay and Simone deep in conversation. "It looks like they're talking   
about something important," he commented. "It's probably some 'best friend only' talk."  
  
Charity nodded, accepting Miguel's explanation. Reese had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
Just then, Jessica approached their table and greeted them. "Hi everyone!"  
  
"Hi Jessica!" everyone chorused.   
  
"How's it going?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Great!" Jessica exclaimed. "I just wanted to make sure that the three of you were coming to Kay's   
surprise party tonight."  
  
Miguel paled visibly. "Surprise party?" he asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, you can make it, right?" Jessica inquired.   
  
Reese nodded. "I'll be there," he told Jessica as he pushed his glasses back up.  
  
Jessica suppressed a smirk, knowing Kay's opinion of Reese. "Terrific! Charity? Miguel? I'll see   
you there right?"  
  
"Of course I'll be there," Charity replied.  
  
"Same here," Miguel said in a distracted voice.  
  
Jessica smiled brightly. "Wonderful! I'll see you tonight!" With that, she walked away to join her   
friends.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Miguel groaned and pounded his head on the table. "I can't believe   
I forgot," he moaned. He jumped up from his seat and went to apologize to Kay. Unfortunately, his path   
was blocked by a number of young men who were very interested in spending time with this different   
version of Kay Bennett.   
  
"Excuse me," Miguel muttered several times as he tried to get through to Kay.   
  
Kay smiled at the young men that surrounded her. Each of them fed her a variation of the same line.   
"Isn't it strange how you see someone all the time but never really notice how special they are?"   
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small commotion. Without turning her head, she saw that   
Miguel was trying to come over and talk to her. Let's see how you like it, she thought.   
  
"I'm really sorry, but I have to get to class," Kay said apologetically as she stood up. About six   
guys volunteered to walk her to class. Kay smiled again and nodded. She and Simone headed to their   
next class flanked by the male population of that class.   
  
For the rest of the day, Miguel was unsuccessful in trying to talk to Kay. People would either   
surround her so he couldn't reach her, or she would walk away before she saw him approaching. By   
the end of the day, Miguel was feeling pretty miserable. He waited at Kay's locker after school with   
Charity beside him.   
  
"I'm sure she understands," Charity assured him. "Kay's a wonderful person."  
  
Miguel nodded in agreement. "You're probably right, but I still want to apologize."  
  
Just then, Whitney Russell walked by with Miguel's sister, Teresa. "Hey Miguel, Charity," they   
greeted them.  
  
"Hi," Charity and Miguel chorused.   
  
"School is over, why are you still hanging around?" Teresa asked her younger brother.  
  
"I wanted to wait for Kay," Miguel explained.  
  
"You missed her," Whitney informed him. "She's in my English class. We had a test today and we were   
allowed to leave as soon as we were finished. She finished ten minutes early."  
  
"She didn't wait for Simone?" Miguel was surprised.  
  
"Simone has a doctor's appointment today," Whitney replied. "My mom came to get her at two-thirty."  
  
"What's the matter?" Teresa asked. "You'll see her tonight."  
  
Miguel nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He didn't sound convinced. He took Charity's hand and they walked   
out of the school together. "Will you help me look for a birthday present for Kay?"  
  
"Of course I will," Charity replied. "I'd love to."  
  
The young couple spent the rest of the afternoon looking for gifts for Kay.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
That evening, Sam and Grace took Kay out to dinner at the Seascape. Kay was very excited to  
be dining at such a fancy restaurant. Dinner was perfect, except for a small interruption by   
Julian and Ivy Crane.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bennetts," Julian said condescendingly. "Fancy running   
into you here."  
  
"Hello Julian, Ivy," Sam said politely.  
  
"It so nice to see you again, Sam," Ivy gushed.  
  
Kay was puzzled by Ivy's tone, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Sam and I were taking our oldest daughter out for her birthday," Grace explained.   
  
Ivy looked at Grace as if she hadn't even noticed that she was there. "Oh, how quaint!" she   
exclaimed with saccharine sweetness. She turned to Kay. "And how old are you today, dear?"  
  
"I'm seventeen," Kay replied, fighting the urge to squirm under the older woman's scrutiny.  
  
"Well, I hope you have a wonderful birthday," Ivy told her.  
  
Kay could detect a note of sarcasm in Ivy's voice and found it peculiar. "Thank you Mrs. Crane,"   
she said politely. She noticed how uncomfortable her father looked in the Cranes' presence. She   
also caught Ivy giving her father a wistful glance before joining her husband.  
  
"How about dessert?" Kay suggested, hoping to break the tension.   
  
Sam looked visibly relieved at Kay's question. "Great idea," he said.  
  
Over a slice of triple layer chocolate cake, Sam and Grace gave Kay her birthday presents.  
  
"I hope you like this, dear," Grace told Kay, handing her an envelope.  
  
Kay opened the envelope and gasped in delight. "Jessica Simpson tickets! Thank you so much!" She   
leaned over to give her mother a big hug.  
  
Grace smiled and returned the hug. "I'm always listening to you play the CD, so I thought you'd   
like to hear her live."  
  
Kay nodded happily. "I love it, thank you."  
  
Sam handed Kay a small brightly wrapped box. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."  
  
Kay gently tore the wrapping off and opened the box. She gasped again. "Daddy, it's so beautiful!"   
Inside the box was a birthstone ring and matching bracelet. She slipped both pieces of jewelry on   
and hugged and kissed her father. "Thank you very much!"  
  
"You're welcome honey," Sam said, returning the hug. "It's not every day your little girl turns   
seventeen."  
  
"Well, how about we head home?" Grace suggested. "I'm sure Jessica would like to give you her   
gift."  
  
Kay nodded, knowing about the party that was awaiting her. "Sure, let's go."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
When the Bennetts arrived home, Kay was the first to enter. Jessica was sitting on the couch,   
watching television.   
  
"How was dinner?" Jessica asked interestedly.   
  
"It was really nice," Kay replied, slightly disappointed that there was no surprise party.   
  
"Did anyone call?" Grace asked.  
  
"Simone called for Kay," Jessica replied. "She told me to tell you that she'd be at the Book   
Café for a few hours if you wanted to do something after dinner."  
  
Kay nodded. "Thanks, I guess I'll meet her there."  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind," Kay replied.  
  
"Anything for the birthday girl," Sam said, smiling.  
  
"Can I drive?" Kay asked, smiling mischievously.   
  
Sam laughed. "Not a chance." He put an arm around Kay and they walked out the door, but not   
before Sam turned back and winked at his wife. As soon as Kay and Sam were out the door, Grace   
and Jessica raced out the back door to get in the Russells' car, which was waiting for them.   
  
A few minutes later, Sam pulled up in front of the Book Café. "Have a nice time, honey," Sam   
said, leaning over to kiss Kay on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Dad," Kay replied. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She waved to her   
father as he drove off. Kay thought that the café looked closed, but the sign said that it was   
open. She opened the door cautiously. "Hello?" she called out uncertainly.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Kay jumped back in shock as the lights in the café turned on, and confetti and streamers flew   
through the air. She covered her mouth to keep from shrieking.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kay squealed. "I can't believe this!"  
  
Simone stepped forward to give her best friend a big hug. "We finally got you this year."  
  
"You were in on it?" Kay demanded happily.  
  
Simone grinned and nodded. "Happy birthday, Kay."  
  
As soon as Simone pulled away, Kay's family surrounded her, wishing her well. "I wish Noah was   
here," Kay said wistfully.  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" a deep male voice asked.  
  
"Noah!" Now Kay really did shriek. She ran up to him and threw her arms around her older brother.   
"When did you get back? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at university?"  
  
"An hour ago, to see you, and because I wouldn't miss my sister's birthday for the world," Noah   
replied with a laugh. "Happy birthday, squirt. Save a dance for me, will you?" Kay nodded.  
  
"And for me too," Sam said as he put his hands on Kay's shoulders and steered her to one of the   
center couches. "Time for presents!" he announced.  
  
Simone sat down beside Kay and handed her a brightly wrapped package. "From me," she told her.  
  
Kay opened the package and smiled. She held up the iridescent fuschia shirt for everyone to see.   
"Thank you Simone, I love it." She gave Simone a hug.   
  
Eve Russell stepped forward and handed Kay a medium sized package. "This is from Whitney, my   
husband, and myself."  
  
Kay unwrapped the present and found two black leather-bound books. One was a photo album and the   
other was a journal. Both books had her initials embossed in gold lettering on the front.   
"They're beautiful, thank you Dr. Russell. Tell Coach Russell and Whitney that I love it."   
  
Eve smiled and promised to relay the message.  
  
One by one, Kay went through all of the gifts she had received. She had a kind word for everything.   
She got a lot of nice clothes, and some really good books and stationery. Kay was surprised when   
Reese handed her a rather large present.   
  
"Reese, you didn't have to get me anything," Kay said.  
  
"Just open it," Reese urged.   
  
Kay opened the box and started laughing. She pulled out the boxing gloves for everyone to see.   
  
"If you ever get angry or upset and want to vent," Reese explained.  
  
"Thank you, Reese," Kay said. She gave him a quick hug. Simone and Jessica felt their jaws hit   
the floor.  
  
For once, Kay's display of affection didn't leave Reese with a goofy expression on his face. He   
simply smiled back and let the next person present their gift.  
  
The next person was Miguel. He had an apologetic expression on his face, and Kay couldn't help   
feeling sorry for him. She gave him a small smile, letting him know that she forgave him.   
  
"Happy birthday, Kay," Miguel said, handing her a box. "This is from me and Charity."  
  
Kay's smile vanished for a split second, but returned almost as bright. "Thank you Miguel. Thank   
you Charity." She opened the box and gasped. Unlike the previous times though, this was a gasp of   
dismay. She pulled out a baseball glove and softball. "Wow! New softball gear. Thanks guys, I don't   
know what to say." She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but Noah and Simone were   
able to pick up on it and frowned.  
  
Kay shoved the offending gift back into the box and nearly threw it aside. She stood up abruptly.   
"Let's dance everyone!" she announced. "Noah, let's hit the floor!"  
  
A space had been cleared away for people to dance. 'Invisible Man' by 98 Degrees was playing, so   
Kay didn't find it awkward to be dancing with her brother.  
  
"Miguel's gift was a disappointment, huh?" Noah remarked.   
  
Kay decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" she inquired.  
  
"Come on Kay, I'm your brother. I can read you pretty well," Noah prodded. "And I also know that   
he got you a baseball glove last year, when you really needed a new one."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kay said softly.  
  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Noah told her. "But I want you to know, that   
I'm here for you if you need me."   
  
Kay rested her head on Noah's shoulder so that no one could see her eyes welling up with tears.   
"Thanks Noah," she sniffled.  
  
Noah patted her back comfortingly. "Anytime, little sis," he replied.  
  
A few minutes later, the song was over, and Kay and Noah were separated as 'Tearing Up My Heart'   
by N SYNC began to play. Simone made her way over to Kay. "Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course I'm all right," Kay replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"I saw your face when you opened Miguel's gift," Simone countered. "I know you were upset by it."  
  
"Look," Kay was starting to become annoyed. "I already told Noah, and I'm telling you, I don't   
want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
Simone looked hurt. "If that's the way you want it, then fine." She turned to leave, but Kay caught   
her arm.  
  
"Simone, wait," Kay pleaded. "I'm sorry, but now's not the time or place to be discussing it. Later,   
I promise."  
  
Simone was satisfied with Kay's answer. "Okay, later."  
  
After several more fast songs, 'I Want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys started playing. Reese   
came up and tapped Kay on the shoulder. "Do you want to dance?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kay nodded. "Sure," she replied. She let her hands rest lightly on his shoulders and Reese held her   
loosely by the waist and they swayed to the music.   
  
"Are you having a good time?" Reese asked.   
  
"Yeah, I am," Kay admitted. "Better than I thought."  
  
When the song ended, the lights dimmed, and everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Grace appeared,   
holding a beautiful white cake with purple and yellow flowers on it. In the center were eighteen   
candles; one for each year, and one more to grow on.   
  
"Make a wish, sweetie," Grace urged.  
  
"I bet I know what she'll wish for," Jessica whispered to Simone. Simone couldn't help smiling.  
  
Kay stared at the candles and then closed her eyes. A wish popped into her head and she wished with all   
her might. I wish that I could find true happiness. She took a deep breath and blew out all of the   
candles. Everyone cheered for her.  
  
As soon as everyone had a slice of cake, Kay went to get something to drink. On her way to the   
refreshment table, she passed by Jessica who had a knowing grin on her face. Kay stopped to take   
Jessica down a few pegs. "For your information, I did not wish for Miguel to fall in love with me   
or for something to happen to Charity," she said icily.  
  
Jessica's mouth fell open in shock. Before she could say anything, Kay brushed past her.  
  
Some time later, people started dancing again, and Miguel approached Kay to ask her to dance.  
  
Kay smiled apologetically, although she wasn't at all sorry. "I promised my dad that I'd save a   
dance for him." With that, she went to find her father.   
  
Miguel watched Kay leave with a confused expression on his face. He wondered if something was wrong   
with Kay, but he shrugged it off, and decided to dance with Charity instead.  
  
As soon as Kay had finished dancing with her father, she decided to call it a night. "I'm really   
tired. I think I'm going to turn in early," she told Sam.  
  
Sam looked concerned. "Are you sure? It's not even eleven yet."  
  
Kay nodded. "I'm sure, Dad. It was a great party. You should stay longer. I'll walk home. It's not   
that far."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out alone at night," Sam said doubtfully. "I'll drive   
you home. Go get your mother and Jessica and Noah."  
  
"I'll walk Kay home, Chief Bennett," Reese volunteered.  
  
Kay flashed Reese a grateful look. "See? Nothing to worry about," she told her father.  
  
Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay, sweetheart. Your mother, Jessica, Noah and I will see you tomorrow   
morning." He gave Kay a big hug.  
  
"You bet, Dad," Kay replied, returning the hug. She let go and turned to Reese. "Let's go."  
  
The two teens left the Book Café quietly, leaving Sam to explain Kay's disappearance.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Reese," Kay said softly.  
  
"Don't mention it," Reese replied. "You looked like you wanted to get out of there."  
  
Kay laughed. "You seem to be rescuing me a lot lately," she commented.  
  
"I don't mind," Reese told her, pushing his glasses up.   
  
The two of them walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to Kay's house. When they   
reached her doorstep, Kay turned to thank Reese again. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"You're welcome," Reese replied. "I hope you had a happy birthday."  
  
Kay nodded. "I did," she admitted.  
  
"Um...would you want to play some basketball tomorrow at the Youth Center?" Reese asked hesitantly.  
  
"Is Miguel going to be there?" Kay asked cautiously.  
  
Reese shook his head. "Well, I didn't ask him yet."  
  
"Well, if you don't ask him, then I'd love to join you," Kay told him.  
  
Reese was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Okay, how does one o'clock sound?"  
  
"Great," Kay responded. "I'll see you then."  
  
Reese nodded. "Yeah, see you then," he echoed. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," Kay echoed, smiling. She opened her front door and went inside.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
The next day, Kay waited inside the Youth Center gym, dribbling a basketball and taking a   
few practice shots. She was wearing a school T-shirt and some black soccer shorts. Her   
hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. When Kay heard the door open, she turned   
around to see Reese come in.  
  
"Hi Kay," Reese greeted her.  
  
"Hi Reese," Kay replied. "Are you ready to play some one-on-one?"  
  
Reese nodded. "You bet."  
  
Kay bounced the ball a few times and then feinted to her left. When Reese tried to block   
her, she dodged to her right and shot the ball. It sailed cleanly into the basket. "Nothing   
but net!" she shouted proudly.  
  
Reese caught the ball and checked it to Kay. Kay checked it back and went on defense as   
Reese tried to score. He was taller than Kay and was able to keep the ball away from her.   
Soon, he was able to shoot the ball into the basket from the three-point line. The score   
went back and forth as they played. All of a sudden, Kay accidentally collided with Reese,   
sending them both sprawling on the floor.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kay exclaimed. "Are you okay?"  
  
Reese rolled onto his back and sat up. "Yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me."   
  
Kay noticed that his glasses had fallen off and went to retrieve them. They were a few feet   
away. She handed them back to Reese. "Here are your glasses."  
  
Reese looked up at Kay and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks," he said, taking the glasses   
from her. "They're a little loose."  
  
Kay was surprised to discover that Reese had a pair of incredibly blue eyes hidden behind his   
thick glasses. "Why don't you get a new pair of glasses?" she suggested. "Or maybe even contact   
lenses?"  
  
Reese shrugged and put his glasses back on. "I never really thought about it. I guess I'm just   
used to pushing them up when they fall down," he answered. "Do you really think I should get   
some new frames?"  
  
Kay shrugged. "It's up to you. I was just making a suggestion."  
  
"Do you want to help me pick out a new pair?" Reese asked.   
  
"Are you sure?" Kay inquired. "You don't have to get them just because I said so."  
  
Reese nodded. "Sure. I've had these frames for years. I'd say it's time for a change, wouldn't   
you?"  
  
"If you say so," Kay responded. "How about we get cleaned up and I'll meet you outside in half   
an hour?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Reese replied, smiling. "See you in a bit."  
  
Half an hour later, Kay met up with Reese outside in street clothes. He wore faded blue jeans   
and a black T-shirt under a gray, hooded, zippered sweatshirt. Kay was dressed in black jeans   
and a long-sleeved, royal blue T-shirt.  
  
"Ready?" Kay asked.   
  
Reese nodded. "Lead on."  
  
Kay and Reese walked to the nearest optometry shop. A saleslady came up to them and greeted   
them. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked pleasantly. Her nametag said 'Anne'.  
  
"I'd like some new frames please," Reese informed her.  
  
"Do you need a new prescription?" Anne asked.  
  
Reese shook his head. "No I can see fine with this one."  
  
"Okay, what kind of frames do you have in mind?" Anne inquired.  
  
"What do you think, Kay?" Reese asked.  
  
"Umm...what about some wire frames?" Kay suggested. "Something a little less bulky than the   
pair you have."  
  
Reese nodded. "That sounds good," he told Anne.  
  
Anne led the two of them over to a display case an opened it. "What color and shape were you   
thinking of?"  
  
"What do you think would be a good shape?" Reese asked Anne.  
  
Anne took Reese's glasses off and studied his face. "I think you'd look good with some   
rectangular frames. What color do you want?"  
  
"How about gray or black?" Kay asked. "Then it'll match with everything."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Reese agreed.   
  
Anne took out several trays from the case and held them out to Reese. "Pick a pair, any pair."  
  
Reese selected a pair of plain black frames and tried them on. He turned to Kay. "What do you   
think?" he asked.  
  
Kay looked at Reese's face and narrowed her eyes. "They're kind of plain."  
  
"How about these?" Anne suggested, holding out a different pair. "They're the same shape, but   
they have a chrome accent."  
  
Reese took the first pair off and slipped the second pair on. He turned to Kay again for her   
opinion.   
  
Kay shook her head. "It's too flashy," she said. "Do you have them with a matte silver accent?"  
  
Anne picked a pair off the tray. "These might be what you're looking for."  
  
Reese put the frames on and turned to Kay to pass judgement.  
  
Kay smiled. "Perfect," she pronounced.  
  
"Great!" Anne exclaimed. "I'll have the lenses from your old frames ground into the new ones."  
  
"How long will it take?" Reese asked.  
  
"Oh, about half an hour," Anne replied.  
  
"We can get some coffee or tea at the Book Café, and then come back for your glasses," Kay   
suggested.  
  
"Okay," Reese replied. "Just don't let me bump into anything."  
  
"I won't," Kay promised.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kay and Reese were seated on one of the couches in the café, sipping lattes.   
They were making small talk for about fifteen minutes, when Simone came in.  
  
"Simone!" Kay waved at her friend. "Over here!"   
  
Simone waved back and joined them. She was a bit confused when she saw Kay sitting with a cute guy   
that she had never seen before. He had blond hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to jump out of his   
chiseled face. "Who's your friend, Kay?"  
  
Kay gave Simone an odd look. "It's Reese, Simone."  
  
"Reese?" Simone exclaimed in surprise. "You...you're..." She was about to say 'totally gorgeous'   
but caught herself in time. "You're not wearing your glasses."  
  
Reese smiled at Simone, making her heart skip a beat. "I'm getting new frames made right now," he   
explained.  
  
"Cool," Simone stammered. "Kay, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"  
  
"Sure," Kay replied, standing up. She turned to Reese. "I'll be right back."  
  
Reese smiled and nodded. "Take your time."  
  
As soon as Kay and Simone were out of earshot, Simone grabbed Kay's wrist and dragged her to a   
secluded area of the café.  
  
"Simone! What gives?" Kay demanded. She snatched her hand away and rubbed her wrist.  
  
"Are you and Reese dating?" Simone asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" Kay exclaimed. "Simone, you're crazy. I am not dating Reese. We just played some   
one-on-one this afternoon."  
  
"I'm not crazy, you are," Simone retorted. "Reese is a four-alarm, nine-one-one hottie!"  
  
"Reese?" Kay was stunned. "How do you feel today? Are you running a fever?"  
  
"Kay! Look at him!" Simone ordered.   
  
Kay rolled her eyes and decided to humor Simone. Her eyes took in the sun-bleached blond hair,   
the gorgeous blue eyes, the strong line of his jaw, and the smoothly muscled arms and defined   
chest that was covered by his T-shirt. Her eyes widened as she realized that Reese was very   
handsome. "Okay, so he's not a total reject," she admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Are we looking at the same guy?" Simone demanded. "He could be in a soap opera or something."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Simone, you need to have your head examined."   
She checked the clock on the wall. "I'm going to go with Reese to pick up his glasses now. Will   
you be here later?"  
  
Simone shook her head. "I have to go to library. Have fun with Reese today."  
  
"We're just friends," Kay insisted.  
  
"That's more than you were last week," Simone countered. "And your father told me that Reese   
walked you home last night. What happened?"  
  
"Yesterday, when Miguel forgot my birthday, it really hurt, Simone," Kay explained. "I ran off   
because I didn't want anyone to see my cry. Reese found me and we talked. He made me feel better."  
  
Simone nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry for teasing you," she apologized. "And I'm glad that   
Reese was able to make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks Simone," Kay replied. "I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Simone answered.   
  
With that, Kay left to rejoin Reese.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Kay," Simone murmured as she watched her best friend   
interacting with Reese.  
  
"You're glasses should be ready now," Kay told Reese. "Do you want to go pick them up?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Reese replied. He finished off his latte and set the cup down on the table. He   
stood up and followed Kay out of the café.  
  
When they entered the optometry shop, Anne was waiting for them. "They're ready," she told Reese.   
She opened a drawer and took a spectacle case out, which she handed to Reese.  
  
"Thanks," Reese told her. He took the new glasses out and slipped them on. "Wow, I can barely   
feel them."  
  
"They look really nice," Kay told him. It was the truth. The thin frames suited the shape of his   
face and allowed his eyes to really stand out.   
  
"How long would it take to get contact lenses?" Reese asked suddenly.  
  
"I can give you a free trial pair right now," Anne told him. "Then you can decide if you still   
want to get them."  
  
"That would be great," Reese said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Anne promised. She left to get a pair of contact lenses from the storage   
room.  
  
"Are you sure about this Reese?" Kay asked.  
  
Reese shrugged. "I'm just curious about how they'd feel that's all."  
  
Anne returned shortly with a contact lens case and a small bottle of cleaning fluid. "Do you   
know how to put them in?" she asked Reese.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Reese replied. "I've seen my cousin do it dozens of times."  
  
"Here you go then," Anne said, handing over the items. "Will you be paying by cash or charge?"  
  
"Charge," Reese replied, reaching into his back pocket. He took his wallet out and pulled out a   
silver and gray credit card, which he handed to Anne.  
  
"You have a platinum card?" Kay asked, astonished.  
  
"It's for emergencies and special occasions," Reese explained. "I'd say this counts as a special   
occasion."  
  
Anne printed up the receipt and gave to Reese to sign. Reese scrawled his signature and took the   
top copy. "Thank you," he told Anne.  
  
"You're very welcome," Anne replied, smiling. "Have a nice day."  
  
"You too," Reese told her.   
  
When Kay and Reese left the store, Reese turned to Kay and asked, "So what do you want to do   
now?"  
  
"I don't know," Kay replied. "What time is it?"  
  
Reese checked his watch. "It's almost five," he told her.  
  
"Five!" Kay yelled in surprise. "I have to be home for dinner! I'm really sorry, but I have to   
go!" With that she started to run home.  
  
"See you in school on Monday!" Reese called after her.  
  
"Yeah!" Kay shouted back over her shoulder.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
When Kay returned home, she found Noah, Jessica, Miguel and Charity watching television. "Hi   
everyone!" she greeted them cheerfully.   
  
"Where were you all day?" Noah asked casually.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Sam said as he came into the living room. "You said that you   
were going to play some basketball at one, and you were gone for four hours."  
  
"I was playing basketball," Kay replied. "But after, I went to get a cup of coffee and then I   
ran into Simone."  
  
"Did you have a good game?" Sam asked.  
  
Kay nodded. "Yeah, it was fun."  
  
"Who did you play basketball with?" Miguel asked.   
  
"Reese," Kay replied.  
  
"Reese?" Jessica was beyond shocked.  
  
Miguel smiled. "That's great that the two of you are hooking up."  
  
At that remark, Kay did something she never thought that she would do. She rolled her eyes at   
Miguel. "We're not 'hooking up'," she informed him in an icy voice. "We're just friends."  
  
"Whoa, pull back the claws, Kay," Sam chided lightly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I assumed that you and Reese were hooking up," Miguel said.  
  
"Yeah, well you know how 'assume' can be broken down, don't you?" Kay responded coolly. Without   
waiting for an answer, she turned and went upstairs to her room.  
  
The five people in the living room looked at each other in shock. After a moment of silence,   
Noah stood up and went upstairs to talk to Kay. He knocked tentatively on her door.  
  
"Go away, Noah," Kay said in a muffled tone.  
  
Noah grinned to himself. Kay really had him pegged. He knocked again.   
  
"I said, 'go away'," Kay repeated, this time a bit louder.  
  
Noah knocked again. Suddenly, the door was flung open.  
  
"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" Kay demanded.  
  
"I got the 'go' part perfectly. It's everything else that I have trouble with," Noah replied   
cheekily.  
  
Kay tried to look upset, but the corners of her mouth twitched in amusement.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it now?" Noah offered.  
  
Kay nodded and stepped aside to let Noah into her room. He took a seat at her desk and Kay   
closed the door and sat on her bed.  
  
"You probably know that Miguel and Charity are a couple," Kay began.  
  
Noah nodded. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression. Are you jealous of Charity?"  
  
"No!" Kay exclaimed quickly. Noah raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay, I am," she admitted.   
"I've known Miguel for years! And suddenly she swoops into town, and steals Miguel's heart.   
And I know that she lost her mother and her memory and her house, so I didn't mind letting   
her have the bigger room. But when Mom bought her the exact same clothes that she was going   
to buy for me, that was really pushing it. First of all, Charity and I don't have the same   
style, and secondly, Mom knew how much I wanted those outfits and it hurt that she got them   
for someone else."  
  
"But that's not all, is it?" Noah guessed.   
  
"Isn't that enough?" Kay retorted.  
  
"If that was all, then you wouldn't have acted they way you just did with Miguel," Noah   
pointed out reasonably.  
  
"It's just...I feel like I've lost my best friend, you know?" Kay whispered wistfully. "Miguel   
and I did everything together when we were kids. We were inseparable. Now, he's blowing me off   
to be with Charity. And he doesn't even realize it sometimes. Like yesterday, he didn't even   
wish me a happy birthday when he saw me at school. And the gift he got for me?" Kay stood up   
and went to her closet and pulled out an identical baseball glove. She tossed the old glove   
beside the new one.   
  
"Usually, he would get me the most thoughtful gifts for my birthday, even though we were just   
little kids," Kay continued. "Like a new bell for my bike, or my very own copy of 'Little Women'.   
This year, it was like a last minute thing that he picked out.  
  
"And he takes for granted the fact that we're friends. Like this Christmas, Charity wanted to   
decorate Tabitha's house, and Miguel just assumed that I would pay for the decorations, which   
I ended up doing. I spent over a hundred dollars on decorations, because Miguel said that it   
would make Charity happy."  
  
Noah was really pissed off at Miguel now. He wanted to go downstairs and throttle the younger   
man, but he knew that he would get into deep trouble if he did. He raked his hands through his   
dark wavy hair and tried to calm down. "Do you know what I think you should do? You should   
avoid being around the two of them," Noah advised. "I think it's pretty obvious that being   
around either of them stresses you out, and you don't need that right now. And who knows?   
Maybe Miguel will figure out that there's a problem between the two of you and pull his head   
out of the clouds long enough to fix things."  
  
Kay smiled at her brother. "Thanks for listening to me whine, Noah," she told him.   
  
"That's what I'm here for," he replied, winking at her.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Kay asked.  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow night," Noah replied, watching Kay's face fall. "Oh, don't give me   
that look."  
  
"What look?" Kay asked, confused.  
  
"The one that makes me feel guilty for having to leave," Noah responded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kay told him.  
  
"It's okay, I was kidding," Noah assured her, his warm brown eyes twinkling. "Do you want to   
come down to dinner or do you want me to make up some excuse for you?"  
  
"Take a guess," Kay said sarcastically.  
  
Noah grinned. "See you later, then." He stood up and ruffled Kay's hair before leaving her   
room.  
  
When Noah came back downstairs, everyone was in the dining room waiting for him and Kay. "Kay   
said she overdid it a little this afternoon with the basketball, and she wanted to take a nap,"   
he lied.  
  
"I'll bring her a tray later," Grace said. "Have a seat, it's time for dinner."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, Miguel and Noah played some basketball outside.   
  
"So are you looking forward to going back to school?" Miguel asked.  
  
"I guess, but I miss my family," Noah replied. "Especially Jessica and Kay."  
  
"You really care about them, don't you?" Miguel commented.  
  
"You bet I do," Noah answered. "I love my sisters. I won't let anyone hurt them."  
  
Miguel fumbled the ball when Noah said that, because it sounded like it was directed at him.   
Noah stepped in and stole the ball. He easily scored from the three-point line. He gave Miguel   
a big grin.   
  
"I win," he said.  
  
"Good game," Miguel said. "I have to be getting home now."  
  
"Sure. Good night," Noah said, holding his hand out.   
  
Miguel slapped Noah's hand and they bumped their fists together. "Good night." He went inside the   
house to kiss Charity goodnight and came back out. "Will you tell Kay that I said good night?"  
  
Noah nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Thanks," Miguel said. With one final wave, he started to walk home.  



	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Kay woke up earlier than usual, taking Noah's advice to avoid Charity and   
Miguel. She showered and changed, and then went downstairs for breakfast. Her father wasn't   
even awake yet, so she started the coffee machine for him. Then, she chopped some vegetables   
and ham to make omelets for herself and her father. She cracked some eggs into a bowl and   
lightly beat them with a fork.   
  
She finished cooking the two omelets and was toasting some bread when her father came down   
into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw breakfast waiting for him, and Kay sitting at   
the table, already eating.  
  
"Morning Dad," Kay greeted him.  
  
"Kay? Why are you up so early?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
Kay shrugged. "I wanted to start going to school a little earlier," she replied.  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He went to the coffee machine and was surprised   
to find that is had already finished its cycle. He glanced back at Kay, but didn't say anything.   
Finally, he took a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with the hot liquid. Then, he sat down   
at the table and began to eat his omelet.   
  
Sam and Kay ate quietly. Sam wasn't sure what to say, and Kay seemed oblivious. The silence was   
broken when the toast popped out of the toaster. Kay's hand shot out and grabbed both pieces.   
She gave one to her father and started munching on the other one.  
  
"Honey, is something wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.  
  
Kay looked bewildered. "Wrong? No, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you in trouble at school?" Sam pressed.  
  
"Of course not," Kay insisted. "Except..."  
  
"What?" Sam prodded eagerly.  
  
"Well, I was late for homeroom on Friday and I got one hour of detention after school today,"   
Kay explained.  
  
Sam barely managed to hide his disappointment. "Oh, is that all? Don't worry, the time will fly   
by."  
  
Kay nodded. "Yeah, I hope so." She continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Is there something you want, honey?" Sam tried again.  
  
Kay thought for a minute and then shook her head. "Not that I can think of. I pretty much got   
everything I wanted for my birthday," she replied. She gave her father an odd look. "Is   
everything all right Dad? You're not sick or anything, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Sam assured Kay.   
  
Kay looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam insisted.  
  
"Okay." Kay finished her breakfast and put her plate in the dishwasher. She put her jacket on   
and slung her knapsack over her shoulder. "I'm heading to school now."  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Sam offered.  
  
Kay looked puzzled. "Isn't the station in the opposite direction of the school?"  
  
"I don't mind the detour," Sam told her.  
  
Kay smiled and shook her head. "Thanks dad, but it's only a ten minute walk." She gave him a   
kiss on the cheek and then left the house.  
  
Sam watched Kay walk away with a worried look on his face.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
When Kay arrived at school, the hallways were practically empty. She went to her locker and   
hung her jacket up inside. A tap on her shoulder made Kay jump slightly and she turned around.   
"Reese?!" she said in surprise. She took a good look at him and had to keep her jaw from   
dropping. He was wearing his new contact lenses, and he was dressed in some pretty decent   
clothes; some faded black jeans and a baseball jersey.  
  
"Morning, Kay," Reese greeted her. "Why are you here so early?"  
  
"I just wanted to start coming to school earlier," Kay replied.  
  
Reese suspected that there was more to it, but didn't press her for an explanation. "So, Noah   
went back yesterday, right?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah," Kay replied as she closed her locker. "So why did you decide to wear the contact lenses   
today?"  
  
Reese shrugged. "No particular reason. I guess I just wanted to make sure that they felt okay."  
  
"Do they?" Kay asked.  
  
Reese nodded. "Yeah, they feel fine. I can't even tell they're in there."  
  
Soon, people started to come into the school, filling the hallways. A lot of people noticed   
Reese, but didn't recognize him. There were a lot of whispered speculations on who he could   
be. The fact that Kay and the handsome stranger made a very striking couple wasn't lost on   
them either.   
  
"I'm going to wait by Simone's locker," Kay told Reese. "She probably went to my house and is   
wondering why I wasn't there."  
  
"Well, I have to talk to one of my teachers, so I'll see you around, okay?" Reese told her.  
  
Kay smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around," she echoed.  
  
Reese smiled back and then walked off.  
  
As Kay waited by Simone's locker, people kept stopping to say hi or wave to her. And it wasn't   
just guys; it was also older students that normally, she barely talked to unless she had to. Kay   
smiled and waved back to everyone. Five minutes later, Simone arrived at her locker.   
  
"Where were you this morning?" Simone demanded. "I came by and your mom said that you had already   
left."  
  
"I'm sorry Simone," Kay apologized. "But I'm starting to come to school earlier."  
  
"Why?" Simone asked.  
  
"To avoid running into certain people," Kay replied pointedly. "I've got it all worked out. I   
get up early enough to have breakfast with my dad, and then I go to school. That's about the   
time that Miguel leaves his house to get Charity. So by the time he and Charity get to school,   
I've already been to my locker and I'm waiting at your locker for you."  
  
"Do you hate Miguel now?" Simone asked.  
  
Kay sighed and shook her head. "I don't hate him. I just can't talk to him right now."  
  
Simone gave Kay a sympathetic look. Suddenly, her eyes widened slightly. "You're wearing the   
shirt I got you!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Kay smiled and nodded. "What do you think?" she asked, twirling to show off her outfit. She was   
wearing the fuschia shirt with a short black skirt and matching sweater. Her legs were left bare   
and she wore some chunky black high heels that made her legs look even longer.  
  
"You look great!" Simone told her. "You certainly don't look like you should still be in high   
school."  
  
"Thanks Simone," Kay said. Suddenly, the warning bell rang, and the two young women began   
walking to class. Simone reached her class first and waved to Kay as she went inside. Kay   
then went into her class, two doors down.  
  
Inside her classroom, Kay could see Charity and Miguel seated at the front of the class. She   
also saw an empty seat beside Miguel. Kay debated on whether or not she should take the seat   
at the front, when someone decided for her.  
  
"Kay!" Tom Reeves, the captain of the soccer team, called out from the middle of the desks.   
"There's an empty seat here, if you'd like."  
  
Kay flashed Tom a grateful smile and headed toward him. As she sat down beside the tall,   
blond-haired, blue eyed teen, she noticed Miguel turn around and look at her in confusion.   
She pretended not to see him and said good morning to everyone around her, who happened to   
be Tom's teammates and varsity cheerleaders.  
  
"I love that shirt," Kerry Wilson, the head cheerleader, told Kay. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Thanks," Kay replied. "I got it for my birthday."  
  
Kerry was about to say something else when the bell rang again. Everyone faced forward to   
listen to the homeroom teacher.   
  
When the period was over, Tom offered to walk Kay to her next class.   
  
"Um...sure," Kay replied a little uncertainly as she put away her things.  
  
"Can I carry your books?" Tom offered hopefully.  
  
Kay's eyes widened in surprise. Guys still offered to carry a girl's books? "No, I think I   
can manage," Kay told him. She hoisted her knapsack onto her shoulder. "It's not very heavy."  
  
Tom looked a little disappointed. "Okay."  
  
Tom and Kay walked down the hallway with at least a dozen classmates trailing behind them.   
As they walked, Kay noticed a large number of the female population watching her with envy.   
  
Kay stopped outside her art class. "This is my stop," she told Tom.  
  
"Come have lunch with us," Tom offered, referring to the soccer team and the cheerleaders.   
  
Kay shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I promised a friend that I'd eat with her."  
  
"She's invited too," Tom said. "Come on Kay, please say yes."  
  
"Okay," Kay relented. "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Great!" Tom grinned. "See you later."  
  
Tom's little fan club said bye to Kay and then followed him down the hall.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Kay mock-shuddered. "Freaky," she muttered. She then went   
into her class and sat down at a free easel. Her class was currently working on still life   
drawing. Her teacher came into the room carrying an elaborate arrangement of flowers, which   
she set down on a pedestal in the middle of the room. When the class had settled down, she   
spoke.   
  
"Your assignment today is to sketch these flowers," she informed them. "Please get to work."  
  
Kay flipped to a clean page on her sketchpad and began to draw. Her pencil flew over the page   
as she sketched. Occasionally, she was aware of her teacher watching her draw. She would then   
move on to the next student without saying anything. Eventually, the bell rang, startling Kay.   
She didn't realize that class was over. She looked down at her page and was surprised to see   
that she had already finished the picture.  
  
She closed her sketchpad and stuck it into her knapsack and got up to leave when her teacher   
called her back.  
  
"Yes Miss Patterson?" Kay asked politely, silently hoping that she wasn't in any trouble.  
  
"May I please see the sketch you did today?" she asked. "I'll write a note for your next   
class."  
  
Kay took her pad out and handed it to the older woman, flipping to the right page. "Here you   
go."  
  
Miss Patterson looked at it for a long time. "This is the best piece of work I've ever seen   
from you, Kay," she finally said. "You are a very talented artist, but you're easily   
distracted. When I watched you work today, you were incredibly focused on your work, and   
that is a major improvement."  
  
Kay blushed at the praise she had just received. "Thank you, Miss Patterson."  
  
"Keep up the good work, Kay," Miss Patterson told her. She scribbled out a note for Kay's   
third period teacher and handed it to Kay. "You can go now."  
  
Kay took the note and her sketchpad. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Miss Patterson smiled. "Oh, one more thing," she said. "There's going to be a local art show   
this weekend, and I'd like it if you'd submit your drawing to be put on display if you're   
interested."  
  
Kay's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Really?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Miss Patterson nodded. "Really. If you'll just sign your drawing, I'll mount it and submit   
it for you."  
  
Kay opened her pad again and signed 'Kathleen Bennett' in the corner of the page. Then, she   
tore the sheet out and gave it to her teacher. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, Kay," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kay smiled at her teacher and then went to her next class. It flew by pretty quickly, since   
it was biology and they were watching a video. Miguel gave her a questioning look from his   
lab bench when she came in late, but didn't say anything out of respect for the other students.   
  
When the video was over, the teacher dismissed the students from class. Miguel was about to ask   
Kay what had happened, but Charity was waiting for him after class, and he forgot his question.   
  
Kay was already in seated in history class when Miguel and Charity walked in. They couldn't sit   
next to her because other students already surrounded her. The closest seats were three rows   
away.  
  
"Kay's been making a lot of friends lately," Charity commented.  
  
"Yeah," Miguel replied in a distracted tone.  
  
"Is something wrong, Miguel?" Charity asked, concerned.  
  
Miguel shook his head. "No, it's just that I haven't talked to Kay today, and I feel kind of   
bad about it."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see her at lunch," Charity assured him.  
  
Miguel nodded. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Then, the teacher came in and started the lesson. It was pretty dry stuff about the American   
Revolution, and the entire class desperately prayed for the lesson to end. Finally, the bell   
rang, and the students raced out of the classroom. When Kay entered the hallway, she found   
Tom waiting for her.  
  
"Tom...hi," Kay said, a bit uncertainly. "Um...how did you know that I had history now?"  
  
Tom smiled sheepishly. "I asked around. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Kay smiled back, flattered. "No, I don't mind at all," she replied.  
  
"So...are you ready to go to lunch?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kay nodded. "Sure," she responded. "Let's go."  
  
Kay's retreating figure was the sight that greeted Miguel and Charity as they left the   
classroom.  
  
"It's almost like she's avoiding me," Miguel remarked.  
  
Charity shook her head. "You're just imagining things. Kay would never do that to you."  
  
"You're right," Miguel agreed. "It's all in my head."  



	6. Chapter 6

I finally updated! Woo-hoo! I'm sorry it took so long. I had writer's  
block. Please forgive me and leave a review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
When Miguel arrived at the cafeteria with Charity, he was disappointed   
to see that Kay was already sitting with some other people. Miguel   
narrowed his eyes when he recognized Tom Reeves and a few of his   
buddies from the varsity soccer team. Tom was one of the most popular   
seniors in the school, but in the sports circles, he had a reputation   
of being a real player. He was constantly regaling his teammates with   
stories of his 'conquests'. He would become interested in a different   
girl every two weeks, and when he was finished with them, he would   
break it off and embarrass them. The girls were usually too humiliated   
to tell anyone what had happened, which only added to Tom's legend.   
  
"Charity, I'm going to talk to Kay for a second," Miguel told his   
girlfriend. "Save me a seat, okay?"  
  
Charity smiled and nodded. "Of course, Miguel," she said. She gave him   
a quick peck on the cheek before going to sit down.  
  
Miguel made his way over to where Kay was sitting. Tom looked up and   
grinned when he saw Miguel.   
  
"Miguel!" Tom greeted him. He smiled snidely. "I hear you're going to   
take the j.v. Hellcats to the finals!"  
  
Kay glanced at Tom in surprise. His current attitude was a radical   
departure from the nervous, hopeful senior she had spoken to earlier in   
the day.  
  
Miguel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Tom knew full well that Miguel   
was captain of the varsity basketball team. Miguel knew that it irked   
the older teen to have a junior as the team captain, rather than one of   
Tom's senior friends. Instead of making a sarcastic remark, Miguel simply   
said, "I was hoping to speak to Kay for a minute."  
  
Kay had been pointedly avoiding Miguel's gaze, preferring to concentrate   
on her tuna sandwich. She raised her eyes to look at Miguel, silently   
telling him to continue.   
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you privately," Miguel explained.  
  
"I'm busy," Kay replied shortly. In her head, she was repeating Noah's   
words of advice.  
  
"Please?' Miguel pleaded.  
  
"God, get a clue, Lopez-Fitzgerald," Tom said scornfully. "Kay obviously   
doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
Miguel's jaw clenched. "Stay out of this, Reeves," he gritted out.  
  
Tom's eyes narrowed as he got up from the table. "Now listen here, you   
little-"  
  
"Tom, wait," Kay interrupted gently, laying a restraining hand on Tom's   
shoulder. "It's okay." As bad a friend as Miguel had been to Kay recently,   
she had no desire to see him beaten into a pulp by Tom and his friends over   
her. She took Miguel by the arm and steered him into a secluded area of the   
cafeteria. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Kay, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to hang out with Tom,"   
Miguel told her.  
  
Kay raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" she asked.  
  
Miguel hesitated. There was an unspoken code among the varsity athletes,   
which prevented them from telling outsiders about what each other did for   
kicks. If anyone violated the code, their teammates would make their life on   
the team miserable. They could put a spin on a pass, making the receiver look   
like an idiot when they went to catch it. Or they could 'accidentally' wind   
up with an elbow in the face, even though it was supposed to be a warm-up drill.   
"I don't think he's your type," he replied evasively.   
  
Kay had to keep her jaw from falling open. "You don't think he's my type?" she   
repeated disbelievingly. "And what exactly is my type?" Inwardly, Kay thought   
to herself, if he says Reese, I'm going to kill him.  
  
Miguel shrugged cluelessly. "I don't know, Reese, maybe?" he suggested.  
  
Oh, hell, no, Kay thought to herself. He did not say that. She smiled tightly.   
"Reese, huh?" she remarked. She started to turn away, as if in disgust.   
  
"Kay?" Miguel was confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, Kay paused. That was the only warning Miguel got before her fist   
connected with his face.   
  
Miguel went down like a house of cards on a three-legged table. He blinked several   
times in disbelief that Kay would actually hit him and looked up at her in shock.   
"What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his aching jaw. Kay could see a large   
bruise already forming.  
  
Meanwhile a group of students had gathered around as soon as Kay's fist went   
flying towards Miguel's jaw. The cafeteria was rampant with whispering.  
  
Kay rubbed her injured hand and glared down at Miguel. "Do you have a metal plate   
in your head or something?" she asked.  
  
Miguel's eyes widened with surprise. "You're mad at me for hurting your hand?"  
  
"No, I'm mad at you for not getting it through your skull that Reese and I are   
just friends," Kay retorted.   
  
Miguel pulled himself to his feet. "And what about you and Tom? Are you 'just   
friends' too?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Kay's eyes narrowed with anger and she reached back, intending to belt Miguel   
again. Her fist was stopped when someone's hand clamped around her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Reese demanded incredulously.  
  
Kay tried to wrench her hand free. "Trying to kill a rumor," she snapped,   
glaring at Miguel, who was looking at Reese in confusion.  
  
"You're trying to get suspended, is what you're trying to do," Reese corrected.   
He turned to Miguel. "I think you need to be somewhere that's away from Kay right   
now."  
  
"This isn't any of your business," Miguel shot back, annoyed that a total stranger   
had intruded on him and Kay.  
  
Kay laughed humorlessly. "None of his business?" she repeated. She shook her head.   
"You know what, Miguel? I really don't feel like kicking the crap out of you, so   
this conversation is over." She took Reese by the arm and started to steer him away.  
  
"You're going with him?" Miguel asked disdainfully.   
  
Reese turned to look at Miguel. "Miguel, you really need to calm down before you   
say something you'll regret," he said, before following Kay out of the cafeteria.   
  
Miguel was left there staring after the two of them while he rubbed his injured jaw.  



	7. Chapter 7

"What happened back there, Kay?" Reese asked when the two of them were alone.  
  
"Ugh!" Kay exclaimed in frustration. She paced back and forth in an attempt to calm down.   
"He just makes me so mad sometimes!"  
  
Reese nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting that impression," he remarked.  
  
Kay whirled around to glare at Reese. "Why are you so calm about this?" she demanded.  
  
Reese shrugged. "Maybe if you told me what had happened, I could empathize with you," he   
suggested helpfully.  
  
Kay started when she realized that Reese had no idea what she was talking about. She gave   
an embarrassed giggle. "Oops," she murmured sheepishly.   
  
Reese smiled teasingly. "Yeah, oops," he echoed. "So what did Miguel do to make you so   
angry that you had to hit him?"  
  
Kay shook her head and started pacing again. "He's just being his usual oblivious self,"   
she replied. "First, I don't think he's even clued in that I've been ignoring him all   
day. Then, when I sit with Tom for lunch, he interrupts us to tell me that he doesn't   
think that Tom is my type. So I asked him who he thought would be my type, and his   
answer was so infuriating that I had to belt him one."  
  
Reese nodded understandingly. "I guess I can see why you had to hit him, though I never   
would resort to violence."  
  
"I wish I could be more like you," Kay said, shocking the hell out of Reese. "You stay   
so calm about things. I don't think I've ever seen you loose your temper. How do you do   
it?"  
  
"Years of practice," Reese replied, grinning. "But trust me, you don't want to be like   
me. You're a passionate person, Kay. You say and do what's on your mind."  
  
Kay blushed at Reese's description of her. She also felt her heart beat a little faster   
when he smiled at her. She thought back to Miguel's words in the cafeteria. Granted,   
she had overreacted, but was it a totally loathsome idea to be with Reese? "Are you   
doing anything after school today?" she asked. "After detention, I mean."  
  
Reese shook her head. "I haven't got anything planned," he replied.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Book Café with me for some coffee?" Kay inquired. "I'm not   
exactly looking forward to going home and facing my parents. Charity will have probably   
told them that I decked Miguel, and I'll get lectured."  
  
"You know that you're going to have to own up to it eventually," Reese pointed out   
reasonably.   
  
Kay nodded. "I know. But I'd like to put it off as long as possible," she replied with   
a smile.  
  
Reese smiled back. "Then I would love to join you at the Book Café," he told her.   
  
Kay grinned. "Great! I'll see you later, okay?" she asked. "I have to talk to Tom. I   
was having lunch with him before I hit Miguel."  
  
Reese frowned slightly. "Tom Reeves?" he asked warily. "You were with Tom Reeves?"  
  
Kay nodded. "Why is it such a big deal?" she inquired.   
  
Reese sighed. "I guess I should tell you, since I'm already a social outcast and it   
won't hurt my reputation," he said. "Tom is the worst womanizer at Harmony High."  
  
Kay was confused. "Why wouldn't Miguel tell me that?" she asked. "If he'd just said   
that, I wouldn't have hit him."  
  
"There's this code," Reese replied disdainfully. "All of the athletes have sworn that   
anything said in the locker rooms stays in there. Tom has basically used anyone in a   
skirt at Harmony. Then, when he's finished, he throws her away."  
  
"How do you know that?" Kay asked.  
  
Reese looked down, slightly ashamed. "The school towel/water boy doesn't have to promise   
anything because he's usually ignored."  
  
Kay reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Reese," she said. Then she   
wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, surprising the both of them. "Thank   
you for warning me though. I really appreciate it." When she let go, she couldn't help   
smiling at Reese's slightly dazed expression.   
  
"Um...I'll see you after school, okay?" Reese managed to ask.   
  
Kay nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you," she replied.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi to anyone who's still reading this! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but to be   
perfectly honest, I haven't really watched Passions since Taylor Anne Mountz left the show.  
I'll try and finish this story, but please don't expect it to be updated regularly, because  
I have other stories taking priority over this one. Thank you for understanding.  
  
Ash  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
After serving their time in detention, Kay and Reese walked to the Book Café together. Kay   
couldn't help noticing the many stares that Reese was receiving, especially from the female   
population of Harmony. "It looks like you've got a fan club," she remarked.  
  
Reese looked around and blushed. "Why are they looking at me?" he asked.  
  
Kay had to keep her mouth from falling open. "You really have no idea?" she inquired,   
surprised.  
  
Reese shrugged. "Because I'm not wearing my glasses?" he guessed.  
  
Kay swallowed a giggle. "Yeah, you could say that," she replied with a straight face.  
  
Reese noticed Kay's expression and was puzzled by it. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused.  
  
Kay lost it and burst into giggles. "You haven't looked in a mirror lately, have you?" she   
asked with amusement.   
  
"Just this morning," Reese replied obliviously. "Do I have something on my face?" He began   
wiping his chin and cheeks self-consciously.   
  
Kay put her hands on Reese's shoulders and looked up into his blue eyes. "Reese, you know   
I'm your friend and I'm not going to lie to you, right?"  
  
Reese nodded cautiously, worried about what Kay was going to say next. "I know," he replied   
hesitantly.  
  
The corner of Kay's mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh at Reese's concerned   
expression. "Reese, you're hot."  
  
Reese's brow furrowed. "No, I'm not," he responded. "I'm actually kind of cold, since it got   
cloudy."  
  
Kay shook her head, frustrated. He really didn't get it. "Reese, you're cute," she tried   
again. "You're absolutely gorgeous. You've just been hiding behind your chunky glasses for   
the longest time. Now that everyone can see your face, of course they're going to want to   
look at you."  
  
Reese looked at Kay doubtfully. "I'm cute," he said skeptically.  
  
Kay nodded. "Definitely," she replied.  
  
Reese burst into laughter. "Sure thing, Bennett," he responded. "Yeah, and you really like   
algebra."  
  
"All right, if the next girl we see flirts with you, then you owe me coffee, deal?" Kay   
challenged playfully.  
  
Reese smiled, knowing that she'd lose. "Deal," he agreed.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Kay smirked at Reese over her large mug of imported Swiss Almond Mocha. "Thanks for the   
coffee, Reese," she told him. "It's really good."  
  
"It should be, considering it's the most expensive," Reese grumbled good-naturedly. "I still   
think it's unfair, since it was Beth that flirted with me."  
  
"Hey, a bet's a bet," Kay replied, grinning. "I should be asking for more, since it was an   
older woman."  
  
Just then, Simone came into the café. She saw Kay sitting on the couch waved happily at her   
best friend.   
  
Kay waved back and gestured for Simone to join her.   
  
"What on earth did you do today?" Simone demanded eagerly as she sat down beside Kay.   
"Miguel told me that you belted him and then went off with some guy that he'd never seen   
before. And I heard from some girls that this mystery guy was really hot."  
  
Kay nearly choked on her coffee. "Um...Simone?" She pointed to the person sitting on the   
other couch.   
  
Simone slowly turned around and saw a handsome boy watching her with amusement. It took her   
a second to realize that the boy was Reese. Despite her dark skin, she managed to blush   
deeply. "Hi Reese," she mumbled.  
  
"You can call me Mystery Guy," Reese replied teasingly.   
  
If it was even possible, Simone blushed even darker. "You're not wearing your glasses," she   
said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Contact lenses," Reese explained.   
  
"Oh," Simone replied faintly. "You look really good."  
  
Reese's cheeks reddened slightly and he smiled at Simone. "Thanks," he replied.  
  
Kay watched the exchange between Simone and Reese, seemingly forgotten by her best friend.   
She decided to remind Simone that she was still there. "So, how mad is Miguel at me?" she   
inquired.  
  
"What?" Simone asked distractedly.  
  
Kay grinned at Simone's preoccupation. "Miguel? My fist? His face? That's why you're here,   
isn't it?" she reminded her friend.  
  
Simone shook herself out of her stupor and focused on what Kay was saying. "Oh, right! So   
what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, okay?" Kay promised. For some reason, she didn't want Reese to know   
that she'd hit Miguel because of him, in a way.  
  
"All right," Simone agreed easily. "You should see Miguel's jaw though. You really did a   
number on him. There's this huge bruise on it, and it's every color of the rainbow. He had   
to go see the nurse."  
  
Kay immediately felt guilty. True, at the time, she'd felt pretty damn good, slugging   
Miguel. But now that she'd had time to think about it, she wished that she hadn't let her   
emotions get the better of her. "But he's okay, right?" she asked concernedly.  
  
Simone nodded. "Oh, sure," she replied. "He's just going to be sore for a while."  
  
Kay sighed with relief. Then she groaned. "I'm going to be in so much trouble," she   
declared.  
  
Simone shook her head. "Miguel told the nurse that he fell," she told Kay.   
  
Kay was shocked. "But everyone saw me hit him," she protested.  
  
Simone shrugged. "He was the victim, so his story is the truth," she replied. "I guess he's   
protecting you."  
  
Kay was touched. "I can't believe he'd do that for me," she said softly.  
  
"He's your friend, Kay," Reese reminded her.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes disdainfully. "He has a funny way of showing it," she retorted.  
  
"I think he just did," Reese countered.   
  
Kay fell silent as she contemplated what Reese had just said.  
  
The chime above the café door jingled merrily as someone walked in. The three teens on the   
couches looked up to see the newcomer. Kay tensed visibly as she watched Miguel hold the   
door open for Charity.   
  



End file.
